Batman and Robin (All Human)
by littlehouse4evr
Summary: Bella, Edward, and other Twilight characters work in a newspaper. Bella is an agony aunt while Edward is the gorgeous top journalist. They hate each other, until Edward realises something that will change the way he views Bella Swan forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Robin**

"Hey Robin!" Edward Cullen jeers as I stalk to my desk. I roll my eyes and sit down in my plush seat. My hands unconsciously run across the leather before moving to turn on the ancient computer sitting on the desk. "Robin!" He calls again, and my hands dig into the arm rests they are resting on. "What's the matter little Robin? You look like you've swallowed a worm. Oh wait, you probably have!" Edward, his brother Emmett, Rosalie Hale and Jane Volturi roar with laughter.

Rosalie and Jane are blonde, best friends, stupid and just as bitchy as each other. They're basically twins, and actually like it of you say that to them. Both of them are head over heels for Edward, but he has a girlfriend named Tanya Denali, who drops in every now and then to say hi to her "soul mate".

Emmett, Edward's brother, works in the publishing of the newspaper, so he always gets to read my collum. Every single time he makes fun of me for my advice, and the kind of things I give advice for.

"Fuck off, Batman," I mutter under my breath, slowly picking through my mail.

"Hey, Bella! You're back!" Alice Brandon, my best friend, squeals flinging herself at me.

Alice works in the small town reports. She picks up on the local stories.

"I missed you too, Ally," I smile, hugging her back. Over her shoulder, Jasper Whitlock gives me a welcoming smile.

It's because of Jasper I call Edward Batman. Jasper used to be best friends with Edward, who confided in Jasper about his phobia of bats. He told his girlfriend, Alice, who told me.

Lets just say Jasper and Edward aren't really friends any more.

I used to hate Jasper because he was the one who 'let it slip' to Edward that my last name is Swan. That's where the whole Robin thing came from. But then Alice warmed me up to him, after a very long time.

"Hey, Jazz," I grin as Alice goes to sit at her own desk.

"Hello, Bella," He replies in a quiet, reserved voice. "Any interesting questions today?"

"I'm not sure," I murmur, checking my email. Then I let out a long, low whistle. Quietly, Jasper comes to look over my shoulder.

"Wow..." He and Alice whisper as she comes to see what we're staring at.

Here's what the first email says:

Dear Aunt Robin.

I have a co worker who is extremely annoying, and calls me Batman. What should I do?

Troubled in Chicago.

Geez Edward. I decide to reply proffesionally.

Dear, Troubled in Chicago.

First you could maybe stop calling her Robin, then she wouldn't call you Batman. Although your bat phobia is hilarious.

From, Aunt B, not Aunt Robin.

P.S. You've reached a new low, Edward.

Alice reads the email just before I send it, and gives me a high five before going to sit at her desk with Jasper.

"Oh, Robin?" Jane calls across the room, in her fake, sickly sweet voice. I scowl before looking up at her with a fake smile plastered across my face.

"Yes Jane?" I inquire in an almost bored tone.

She gives me a dirty look before holding her chin in the air and replying in a haughty voice, "Daddy wants to see you in his office ASAP."

Ah yes, Jane's father, Aro Volturi, my boss. He obviously favours Jane, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie, almost ignoring Alice, Jasper and I. Not that we mind; it keeps us out of trouble.

Whatever Aro wants to see me for, it can't be good. As I push open the door I say politely, "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Ah yes, Bella," He smiles kindly. "My favourite agony aunt."

I let a small smile play on my lips as I take a seat in front of his desk.

"What can I do for you Mr Volturi?" I inquire.

"Well Bella... There's no easy way to say this, but we've had to make some cuts... And your collum isn't particularly popular, so..."

"You're firing me?!"

Aro frowns sadly, "It came close but it seems Miss Brandon and Mr Whitlock found out, so you're staying. But I'm afraid your paycheck has been cut by 70%. You may go now."

I quickly hurry out of the office and hurl myself into my chair. On my computer I quickly do the math and realise that my new paycheck is just enough to pay rent and get groceries every fortnight. At this realisation I groan quietly but then internally thank Alice and Jasper for saving my job.

"What's the matter Robin?" Emmett taunts. "You lost your job?" I scowl at the undisguised hope in his voice.

"You wish!" I call back in a confident voice, but inside I'm close to tears; why can't they just leave me alone?! Emmett just sneers at me. Idiot.

"Robin! What the hell is this?!" Edward shouts at me, slamming a printed out version of the email I sent him onto my desk.

I sniff and barely look up from my emails, "A waist of company paper?" A suggest, and Jasper stifles a laugh.

"No, it's a waste of my time," Edward snarls. Damn, it's just an email, get a grip!

"Well no one said you had to print it out or even read it, Batman. I was only doing my job," I return, glaring at him. This time, Jasper and Alice don't even try to contain their laughter, earning a fierce glare from Batman as he walks away.

Damn that gorgeous bastard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Batman**

***Edward's POV***

Damn that Robin.

She's such a geek and yet she's... Beautiful, amazing. No, she's a bitch, I hate her! And now I'm describing Rosalie Hale...

What is going on with my head?! No one likes her except that Alice Brandon and Jasper, who I will never be friends with again.

Well... Maybe if I'm friends with him I could be friends with Robin.

No! I don't want to be friends with her! I don't want contact with her! Besides, it's not like I need a girlfriend; I have Tanya, and if we broke up Jane and Rosalie are desperate for me.

But why isn't Robin desperate for me?! And why am I still calling her Robin? Her name is Bella...

Her name fits her perfectly, as Bella means beautiful. She is so beautiful. Her hair is long and soft and frames her face flawlessly, you could easily lose yourself in the chocolate brown pools of her eyes. I'm not sure why I'm horrible to her... I mean, she's done nothing to me. Well, she has, but only in self-defense to everything that I do to her.

I love her yet I hate her.

Ugh, what is wrong with me?!

I love Tanya.

I hate Robin.

I love Tanya.

I hate Robin.

I love Bella.

I hate Tanya.

Woah, where did that come from?! I do not hate Tanya! I do not love Bella!

Oh who am I kidding, I love Bella Swan! I love her beauty, grace and kindness, even if she isn't kind to me. She is grateful for everything she has.. Even with her pay check being cut 70% she is still grateful that she has a job at all.

She's such an optimist.

Beautiful Bella... Why aren't you mine?

"Edward?" I hear someone shout, grabbing my attention. I look up to see the whole office staring at me. Oops, I must have been too immersed in my thoughts to realise someone was talking to me. Across the room I spot Bella gazing at me with concern, but then moment my eyes catch hers she looks down, a deep red blush crossing her cheeks.

So beautiful...

Before I can get too lost in my 'Bella world' again I look up to that Jane was the one to shout my name, "Yes?" I ask warily.

Jane sighs, staring deep into my eyes, lust filling hers.

Ew.

"I was just saying..." She replies in what I suppose is a seductive voice.

Again. Ew.

"Your dad called. He would like to talk to you later," Jane finishes.

For a moment I'm perplexed as to why Jane has been taking my calls; then I remember that she's my secretary. Oh.

"Thanks," I reply, watching as her eyes fill with desire before she walks away, still staring at me.

I'm going to have to fire her.

After work I walk down to my father's work at the hospital. He is a highly respected surgeon, but has only just gone back to work, much like my brother Emmett and myself.

You see, our mother, Esme, commited suicide.

She was meant to have another child, which she miscarried at four months pregnant. It broke her heart, and she began to feel hopeless, not that any of us realised. We should have been there for her but we weren't, and I guess that's what drove her to the cliff.

"Hello, dad," I say quietly as I stride into his office. He is just as heartbroken as the day her body was found. Emmett and I don't have a doubt in our minds that our parents were soul mates.

"Hey Edward, how are you?" Carlisle smiles at me as I take a seat in front of him.

Ah, this is why he wanted me. Every few weeks or so, our father asks either Emmett or myself (or both of us) to come and talk to him. We gladly agree, worried that if we refuse he might go down the same fall as Esme in an attempt to be with her again. Besides, sometimes its nice to know our father is there for us.

"Terrible," I huff, blowing my bronze hair out my eyes. Carlisle chuckles, but still looks concerned. He is a true father, even if we in our twenties.

"Girl trouble?" Carlisle jokes. He has never been more right.

"You have no idea," I sigh glancing at him. My father smiles warmly, urging me to continue. "Well, you know I love Tanya. But there's this other girl at work..." I trail off, unsure how to continue.

"Rosalie?" He guesses, and I shake my head. "Jane?" I wince in disgust. "I'll take that as a no... Alice..?" He sounds confused as he says her name. Carlisle's only heard her name a couple of times, but I know I've told him about Robin. My father just stays silent, looking confused.

Because he's only heard of my hatred for Robin.

"I love Bella," I mutter, sounding like a five year old saying, 'I want ice cream.'

Carlisle cracks a smile, "You mean the girl who calls you Batman?" He asks. I nod. "Why?"

"Exactly!" I moan, throwing myself back into my seat. "I love Tanya! But why do I love Bella?"

Carlisle's eyes sparkled with a familiar reverence at the mention of love. "Explain how you feel around Bella," He demands.

I think about it, but it doesn't take me long to respond, "She makes me feel complete, even when she's making snarky comments, I just want to be around her all the time. And when we're apart, it hurts."

And it does, like someome is squeezing my heart to the point of pain. It hurts to know she's going home to an apartment she can barely afford, and then going to a job she can't afford to lose.

I just want to hold her in my arms and tell her everything will be okay.

Carlisle smiles a knowing smile at me, "Son, it seems you feel exactly how I feel... felt about your mother about Bella," He informs me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I almost growl, growing annoyed at his vagueness.

He just smiles that smile again and shakes his head at my impatience. "It means you're in love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Help**

***Bella's POV***

"Ow!" I cry out as my hip collides with the door frame of my apartment. "Crap."

Rubbing my side I step into the dark hallway. I spent so long at work today, trying to maybe get a raise, that it was dark by the time I left. Which is saying something considering its almost July.

_"Small town, just north of the city..."_ My phone starts blaring out the lyrics of One Less Heart To Break by Patent Pending, telling me exactly who is calling.

"Hey Jasper," I smile as I pick up my phone, although I have a feeling Alice is just using his phone.

Surprisingly, Jasper is on the other line. "Hey Bella," He drawls in the Southern accent I know Alice is in love with. "I know this is a shock for you, me calling you on my phone."

"It sure is," I chuckle. "So why did you call? Just to shock me?"

Jasper laughs heartily before replying, "Well, yes actually. Edward asked me if I would like to go get a drink with him and Emmett."

My mouth drops open in shock. "Batman? Seriously?"

"I'm afraid so," Jasper says, slightly grimly, "I hope you don't mind that I agreed to go."

I smile at his bashfulness, he is a true friend. Now it's my turn. "Of course I'm okay with it, you can be friends with whomever you like Jasper."

He chuckles, sounding very relieved. "I'm glad you're okay with it. I think I pissed Alice off when I agreed. Bella, could you do me a favour at work tomorrow?"

"Of course, Jasper."

"Could you convince Alice to let me back in the house?"

The next day at work Batman keeps staring at me. Its like something has changed about me over night, and he can't get over it. But what could have changed?

"Oh Alice!" I exclaim as she walks past.

Alice laughs a bright laugh, full of life, just like her, "Hey Bella. If you're going to ask me to let Jasper back in the house I already did. And... I've got some other news."

She raises her left hand to reveal a bright shiny engagement ring. I smile at her excited face; I know Jasper has been thinking of proposing to his favourite pixie for a long time. "Thats great Ali!" I squeal, standing up to hug her. "Congrats!"

"Thanks!" Alice says, pulling out of the hug. "Right, while Jasper's out getting drinks with Batman and co, you've got to come and help me look at wedding dresses."

I groan; I hate planning and choosing clothes. The last thing I want to do is spend half my night staring at dresses. "Alice..." I begin but she cuts me off.

"No, I don't only want you there as my friend, but as my maid of honour."

A huge grin splits across my face. I haven't been a bridesmaid since I was seven.

Out the corner of my eye I see Batman get up and leave for lunch, and my chest starts tightening. What the Hell does that mean?

"I'm gonna go for lunch with Jasper, you coming?" Alice asks, smiling while holding both my hands in hers.

"No thanks Ali, I've got some work to do. I'll see you later," I answer, feeling slightly guilty as I see her smile faulter for a second. "Don't be sad Alice, this is a perfect time to spend some quality time with your fiancee." I wink at her and she giggles.

"Bye Bella," She calls as she runs to get her coat.

"Bye Alice," I murmur as she leaves hand in hand with Jasper.

I sigh as I fall back into my seat. Some part of me wishes I had something like Alice and Jasper. But instead I'm damned to be alone forever. The only boyfriend I've ever had was Jacob Black back in High School. But last I heard from my dad, who's friends with Jacob's dad, Jacob was going to propose to a girl named Vanessa Wolfe.

Jacob really is very sweet, and the only reason we broke up was because I just really didn't love him anymore. Yeah, he's nice, but I really wasn't looking for a relationship.

But why did I just throw ours away?

"Robin?"

I jump and look up to find Emmett Cullen standing over my desk. "What Emmett?" I ask rudely, glaring at him.

"Ooh fiesty," Emmett replies sarcastically, "I was just gonna warn you to stay away from my brother. He's going through a rough time right now."

I look around to see that we're the last ones in the office, "Look Emmett, I know your mum is dead and everything and-"

I'm cut off as something hard collides with my face. The force of it is so great in fact that I fall sideways off my chair, which topples over with me. My head cracks off my desk, and I feel the hot stickiness of blood as it trickles down my hair and neck. The side of my face begins stinging as I realise that the thing that hit my face was Emmett's fist.

"Never talk about my mother," Emmett spits above me, "Scum."

He walks around my desk and kicks me slightly so I'm huddled under my desk. I don't have the strength to get up again as he leaves. My face is throbbing painfully, and a hot sticky sensation over my lips tells me my nose is bleeding. A lot.

Above me, on my desk, my phone starts spewing out the lyrics of Breathe Me by Sia, Alice's ringtone.

As I listen I start to laugh quietly. Laughs that quickly morph into muffled sobs as I realise this song is basically saying what is going through my mind right now.

_Help._

_I have done it again._

_I have been here many times before._

_Hurt myself again today._

My nose is still bleeding, and I can feel my consciousness slipping. I'm losing too much blood.

Help.

The word goes through my mind again as my eyelids flutter shut and become too heavy to open again.

Please, someone come back soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stay With Me**

***Edward's POV***

What the Hell? I can't be in love with Robin! I love Tanya.

Oh crap Tanya.

If I love Robin then I can't still go out with Tanya. But how can I break up with someone for a girl she thinks I hate?

I can't, so it looks like I'm stuck with Tanya.

In the meantime, I'm going to get to know Robin better, through an old friend of mine.

"Hey Jasper," I say when he finally picks up. After letting myself in my apartment I fling my keys into a glass bowl that sits on a table by my door. I pick up my post and jam my phone between my ear and my shoulder as I rifle through it.

"Edward... Hey," Jasper replies, sounding slightly shocked.

"So, Jasper. Would you like to get a drink with me and Emmett after work tomorrow?" I ask bluntly

A shocked silence follows my invitation, and I know why. Its not like I've been very kind to Jasper since the whole Batman thing.

Well, that's about to change.

For Bella.

"Yeah, sure," Jasper mutters, "Look, I've got to go. Talk tomorrow."

The line goes dead and a satisfied smile finds its way onto my lips.

The next day at work Alice and Bella keep screaming about Alice and Jasper's engagement.

After a short while I decide to leave for lunch, and Jasper and Alice soon follow, Rosalie, Jane and Aro just behind them. That means Bella is alone with Emmett, and to be honest it worries me just a little. But I shrug it off and go get lunch.

I get a sub to go and rush back to the office. Just before I'm about to enter the building, Alice practically pushes me onto the concrete in whatever hurry she's in.

"Ally, I'm sure she's fine," Jasper huffs, trying to keep up with Alice, much like me.

"You don't understand Jazz!" Alice cries, "She always answers her phone, so why not this time?!"

I run after them, and we run in the office to find it empty. Robin's bag is on her desk, and Alice calls Bella again to make sure her phone is still in her bag, which it is.

"See Alice, you worry too much. Bella's obviously just gone out for lunch for a few minutes. Now, we've got some time, lets go back to the cafe," Jasper soothes his fiancee, and they both leave hand in hand.

I shove my hands into my trouser pockets and walk over to the other side of the room. The city rolls on below me, and I wonder at how the human race never seems to stop. Its as if we have an eternal thirst for knowledge that we can't quench until we are better than others.

"Batman."

The weak call of my irritating nickname turns me around, and that's where I see her.

She's huddled under her desk, and barely conscious. As I watch her eyelids flutter shut and seem to become hard to open.

"No, no Bella no!" I cry, kneeling by her side in an instant. There is blood, and I mean a lot of blood.

I take out my phone and dial 999. After asking for an ambulance and getting slight reassurance from whoever is on the other end, I route through my contacts for Jasper's number.

"Hey Edward," Jasper says casually.

"Jasper I found Bella," I say quickly, my voice shaking slightly. I run a hand down my jaw before I speak again. "She's at the office, I already called for an ambulance. She's not in the best condition."

"Okay," Jasper replies, "We'll be there soon."

Bella's breathing becomes heavier, and I gently place my hand against her head to try and stop the blood flow. My thumb runs over her bloody cheek, and she shivers. Without hesitation I pull off my jacket and place it over her body.

"Stay with me Robin," I whisper, still caressing her cheek, "Stay with me."

Jasper and Alice burst through the doors and quickly run through the room. Alice finds us first and bursts into tears the moment she sees Bella. Jasper puts his arms around her. "Lets go downstairs and wait for the ambulance shall we?" He asks, pulling Alice up and leading her to the stairs.

Just as they leave Emmett comes in and spots me over Bella's desk. "What's pixie crying about?" He asks, smirking.

"This," I say, motioning for him to come over to me. His face holds no surprise as his eyes land on Bella's limp form. I'd be really worried if I couldn't hear her breathing.

Then it clicks.

"You were here alone with her," I say, looking straight into his eyes.

Something flickers in his eyes before disappearing again. "So?" He asks defensively. "Only for a minute or two."

For a moment I believe he didn't do this to my Bella.

Then he gives himself away.

His eyes quickly flicker down to Bella and a guilty expression crosses his face.

Bastard.

"Ow! What the hell?!" He complains as my fist connects with his face.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO BELLA?!" I scream at him, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"I didn't do anything!" He puts his hands up, not looking me in the eye.

"You think I don't know when you're lying?" I challenge, punching him again.

"I'm sorry!" Emmett cries, "But she spoke about mum!"

"THAT'S IT?!" I scream.

"I'm sorry! Okay?!" Emmett tries again.

I turn away from him for a second before turning around and punching him again. "Save it for Bella," I snarl, and push him out the room so I can be alone with my Bella before she goes to the hospital.

My Bella.

I gently take her hand in both of mine and kiss her fingers. Her eyelids flutter at the contact. "Stay with me," I murmur to my love, my eyes pooling with tears that quickly fall down my cheeks.

"Stay with me."


	5. Chapter 5

**In The Hospital **

***Bella's POV***

Everything hurts.

I feel like one massive bruise, and I almost groan in pain as my arm connects with something hard. As I open my heavy eyes I see the cold, hard thing is the metal railings on the side of my bed.

Wait...

My bed doesn't have railings?

Does it?

Ugh, everything's a blur. I can't remember anything! Okay...

Just breath...?

Aw crap what's my name!

Well, I know I'm meant to have a name so that's a start.

My name...

My name...

For God sake Bella remember your name!

Oh.

Bella, that's my name.

Okay, I'm guessing I'm in a hospital by the pristine white walls, florescent lights, railed bed and the annoying, loud beeping going off in my ear.

But _why _am I in a hospital?

Think Bella think!

Ugh, God, all I want to do is sleep.

It sounds pathetic, I know. I've probably been sleeping for days but right now I just want to close my eyes and never open them again. The awful beeping that really should be stopped is giving me a headache, even the thought of the IV sticking out my arm is making me feel sick and my entire body is aching, especially my head. This isn't fair! If I have to go through all this then I should at least know _why _I'm going through all this!

And now, I realise I stopped making sense about ten minutes ago.

And now, I realise that I have been talking to myself.

And will someone please turn that light off! Do they want me to go blind?!

As my anger spikes so does the rhythm of the beeping, which I know realise is my heart monitor. A nurse comes rushing in and sees me awake. "Miss Swan!" She exclaims. "You aren't meant to be awake yet!"

"Well I am," I reply, very annoyed. "Will you please turn down the light?"

She does as I ask, and I sigh in contentment as the harsh white light above me is turned down to a soft, warm orange glow. "Thanks," I murmur, fatigue pushing my eyelids down.

When I wake up again I feel the presence of someone next to me. I open my eyes slightly and instantly recognise the pixie-like figure, no matter how blurry. "Alice?" I croak out, and as I open my eyes wider I see Jasper sitting next to her, both of them close to tears.

"Bella!" Alice almost screams. "Oh God, we've been so worried!"

"I'm fine now, Ali," I sigh, smiling lightly. "How are you?"

"We should be asking you the same question," Jasper drawls from the other chair on the other side of the room.

"Yeah..." I sigh, already tired. "Why am I so tired already? I must have been out for days!"

Jasper chuckles, "That'll be the sedative."

"Ow," I groan, the sore feeling covering my body again.

Alice tilts her head in concern, and then a look of question crosses her face. "Have you made friends with Batman?"

I furrow my brow in confusion. "No? Why?"

"He's been in here a lot," Jasper explains. "I guess he feels guilty."

"Why would he feel guilty?" I inquire, and Alice and Jasper exchange a loaded glance. "Why would he feel guilty?" I press with a stern tone finding it's way into my voice.

"Do you not remember?" Alice whispers sadly, and sighs when I shake my head.

"Edward's brother did this to you," Jasper says, and winces when Alice smacks him for being so blunt.

"Emmett?" I exclaim, and then the memory comes flooding back to me. Emmett standing over me, hitting me, my head cracking off the desk...

"Ah, I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up," A blonde doctor walks in, and I can't help but notice he looks slightly ashamed. "My name is Doctor Cullen. Tell me, what is your full name?" He asks as he shines a light in my eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I answer in a monotone. "Are you Edward and Emmett's father?"

Doctor Cullen sighs, "Yes, now, what year is it?"

"Twenty-thirteen," I answer confidently.

"Where do you work?" Doctor Cullen asks, putting the light back in his pocket.

"Ummm, Voturi publishers," I murmur, trying to blink away the spots dancing across my vision.

"Well I know that's true," Doctor Cullen mutters before smiling and shuffling out the room.

"So, Bella?" Alice says to get my attention. "Are you going to press charges?"

"What do you mean?"

"Charge Emmett with assault," Jasper clarifies, and chuckles slightly at their expressions when I shake my head.

"Why?" Alice squeals.

"Because," I mumble, "I want to get along with Edward one day, and if I put his brother behind bars then how will that ever happen?"

"Bella," Jasper groans, exasperated, "As much as I admire your optimism, you and Edward have been at each other's throats since the day he started work. This would be a great way to get back at him!"

"It would also be a death wish!" I hiss back. "If Emmett punched me just because I mentioned his mother! God knows what his brother will do if I get his brother arrested!"

Gritting my teeth at their disbelieving expressions, I rest my head back on the crackly pillow and turn my back on them both. After a second I close my eyes and let the warm safety of sleep consume me once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pressing Charges**

***Edward's POV***

Not pressing charges my ass. Does Bella even know who her father is?! For God sake he's the chief of police! Emmett's still in custody!

If Bella doesn't press charges, then I will.

"Oh hey Edward!" Jasper calls from his desk across the room. He walks up to me slowly. "Can I speak to you?" He asks quietly.

"Sure," I reply, standing from my desk and following Jasper out the office.

"Bella's coming back to work tomorrow," Jasper begins. "I want you to talk to her."

"Why me?" I whine, and the corners of Jasper's mouth twitch.

"Because," Jasper replies, "The only reason she isn't pressing charges is because she wants to get on with you one day. She thinks that if she sends your brother down then you will hate her for eternity."

"That's ridiculous!" I almost yell. "Of course I won't hate her! What makes her think I would?" I add, and Jasper gives me an incredulous look. "Oh, yeah..." I grin sheepishly, "The whole, 'hating each other's guts' thing."

Jasper smirks and shakes his head. "Just talk to her, please?"

"Sure," I reply, walking back into the office.

The next day at work Bella is already sitting at her desk when I arrive. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jasper give me a nod, telling me to talk to her.

"Hey, ummm, Bella?" I ask nervously as I approach her desk. "Could I talk to you?"

She looks up, startled at the use of her real name. "Ummm, sure." She gets up and follows me to the corridor just outside the office. I sigh as I see the stitches holding together the gash Emmett made on her forehead.

"How come you aren't pressing charges against Emmett?" I cross my arms, and add, "I would." When she stays silent.

"Because you would hate me for it," Bella says simply, as if it's obvious.

"I wouldn't," I reply truthfully.

"You would."

"I wouldn't."

"You would!"

"I wouldn't!" I reply just as fiercely.

Bella groans. "Look, Batman, I'm not pressing charges."

I grit my teeth, "Look, Robin, I'm asking you to press charges."

Her mouth falls open. "Why?!"

"Because," I almost growl, "I hate what he has done to you. As much as I might hate you, I would never hurt you like that."

I wince when I tell her I hate her. Its hard to lie to her.

Bella sighs, and pouts slightly. It might be the most adorable thing I've ever seen. "Edward..." She breathes. "Just drop it, I'm not pressing charges."

As she walks back into the office I gape after her. How the Hell am I meant to drop the fact my brother has assaulted her and she doesn't seem phased by it at all?!

Gritting my teeth, I walk back into the office and throw myself onto my desk. Things just keep getting better and better.

Its Wednesday, which means its date night with Tanya. Ugh. I know what it will be, watching a movie at hers in the dark while she tries to seduce me. Now that I think about she's an even bigger slut than Jane or Rosalie, and that's saying something.

"Hey Tanya," I smile as she lets me into her flat, but the smile doesn't reach my eyes as I spot the fact she's only in her underwear.

"Hey Edward," Tanya replies in a husky voice. I swallow in disgust, but by the look on Tanya's face she took the movement as one of lust. Ew.

"Won't you come in?" She asks like a child with ADHD, widening her eyes as she poses against the door in front of me.

"Actually I was hoping to take you out to dinner tonight," I choke out. It's a lie, but I have money and a car so if it puts clothes on her...

Her 'seductive' smile falls as she looks at me. "Fine," She says, disappearing deeper into her flat to put some clothes on.

Thank God she agreed. In a restaurant it will be easier to lock myself in the bathroom and vomit until I've completely suppressed the memory of Tanya in her underwear out my mind.

Ten minutes later she comes out the flat in a mini skirt and belly top. Slut, we're going to Bella Italia not clubbing.

Its only when I pull up at Bella Italia that I realise why I chose I this restaurant. Bella...

If I ever get Bella, I will bring her here. It will be our restaurant. So that's why I pull back out the car park and drive down the road back to Tanya's house. Out the corner of my eye I see her smile as I drive, thinking I'm going back to her house because she's seduced me. Ew no.

She gets out the car when I park outside her flat. "I don't feel like date night," I tell her through the window. She nods, widening her eyes like a diseased hippo, thinking I'm about to do something else with her.

"Okay," She whispers, standing up, waiting for me to exit the car.

I smile at her. "Bye Tanya," I call, just before driving away, leaving my slut of a girlfriend standing gormless in her own drive.


	7. Chapter 7

**New Job**

Bella's POV

Edward is so strange. He told me he hates me, then physically winced as if the words 'as much as I hate you' actually caused him pain. Deep, emotional pain.

"Are you okay?" Alice asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. Geez, Alice stop pestering me!" I snap, completely confused by Edward and my own actions.

Alice looks rightfully shocked amd hurt at my outburst. "Alice I'm-" I begin.

"Save it, Bella," Alice cuts me off coldly. "Just save it."

Alice, my best friend, someone I count as the sister I never had, turns her back on me and stalks away to her desk.

Oh God! Why couldn't Batman just leave me alone?! Why does he always have to mess everything up?! GEEZ!

"Hey, Bella?" Jasper asks next to me, and I look up warily.

"Yes?" I almost whisper.

"Alice and I are going to a karaoke bar tonight. Alice says that she'll pick you up at eight," Jasper smiles slightly.

"What if I don't want to go?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

Jasper sighs and pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket, "Alice says: I don't care if you don't want to go, I will drag you kicking and screaming from your house, gag amd blindfold you, then tie you to a chair in the bar."

"Stupid, violent, pixie," I murmur, laughing very slightly.

"Yes, well. Alice is going to pick you up at eight. Don't forget," Jasper smiles one more time before walking back to his desk next to Alice.

As I look over Alice gives Jasper an urgent look and waves him back over. Jasper groans and walks and puts his hands on the edge of my desk. He leans forward slightly, and waits a second before saying, "Dress appropriately." Before abruptly straightening up and walking back to his desk.

That night I'm sitting in my living room in a purple mini dress that Alice gave me last christmas. I haven't worn it until now, same for the knee high black leather boots that are already incredibly uncomfortable.

"Bella! Open the door!" Alice shouts, banging on the front door violently.

"Good God, Alice calm down!" I yell back, opening the door. But Alice doesn't stop knocking in time and I'm promptly punched in the face.

"Oh God! Bella I'm so sorry!" Alice exclaims, and Jasper suhes forward to help me up.

"Yep," Jasper says as he examines my face. "You'll be alright, but your nose is bleeding."

"Oh," I murmur in shock, lightly touching the sore, bloody skin just below my nose.

"Come on," Jasper pulls me up by my arms and helps me over to the sofa. The smell of the blood is making me dizzy, and my vision becomes blurred.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Alice almost whimpers.

"It's fine Alice," I mumble, trying to swallow back the nausea coming up my throat. "I just hate the smell of the blood."

"I'm so sorry!" Alice cries again.

I grit my teeth. "Alice, if you keep apologising you will only make it worse."

She's quiet after that.

The karaoke bar is loud and bright, yet still strangely dark. "Bella!" Alice calls. "Jasper's going to get drinks! And I want you to promise me something!"

I watch silently as Jasper disappearsthrough the packed crowds, probably towards the invisible drinks bar. "What Alice?" I shout back to my pixie friend over the heavy beat of the music.

"I want you to sing a song!" Alice smiles.

"No! No way!" I almost scream at her, frowning as the dancers push me and bump into me continuously.

"Pease Bella!" Alice whines. "If you do, I'll never force you to wear anything you don't want to again!"

Now, that, is a tempting offer. Alice is always getting me new clothes that I hate, then forcing me to wear them. It's probably the one thing I despise about her.

After a minute of thinking, I shout, "Fine!"

It takes me ten minutes to get across the dance floor to the stage. When I get there the DJ gladly says I can sing, because apparently not many people have been up to it. After paying two dollars to sing I tell him my song choice, and jump onto the stage.

"Now we have Bella singing I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace!" The DJ says into a microphone, and then I spot Jasper over at the bar as the music begins. But then I spot someone else talking to Jasper, looking straight at me.

_Batman._

Aw fuck.

I barely start the song in time during my shocked state. In a tight grip, I join my hands and sing nervously into the microphone.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every roommate gets awake_

_By every silent scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I. __Hate. __Everthing about you_

_Why, do I_

_Love you?_

_I. Hate. Everything about you_

_Why, do I_

_Love you?_

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I. Hate. Everything about you_

_Why, do I_

_Love you?_

_I. Hate. Everything about you_

_Why, do I _

_Love you?_

_Only when I stop to think about you_

_I know_

_Only when you stop to think about me_

_Do you know?_

_I. Hate. Everything about you_

_Why, do I_

_Love you?_

_You. Hate. EVerything about me_

_Why, do you_

_Love me?_

_I. Hate_

_You. Hate_

_I. Hate_

_You, love me_

_I. Hate. Everything about you_

_Why, do I_

_Love you?_

As I finish the song everyone claps and some even whistle. I blush slightly as Alice screams at me to do another song, but I just smile at her and jump off the stage.

As I make my way over to Alice, Jazz and Batman, I'm stopped by a man in a pinstriped suit. "Hello?" He says, and I smile at him. "You're a very talented singer."

"Thank you," I smile nervously, a blush covering my cheeks.

"Well, Bella...?" He says.

"Bella Swan," I hold out my hand for him to shake.

He takes my hand in his firm grip and I smile at him, my chaeeks heating up in a nervouse blush caused by this stranger. "Well, Bella," He says. "I'd very much like you on my team."

I frown in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I'd like to offer you a record deal."


	8. Chapter 8

**Songs**

Edward's POV

Bella is just... Bella. Stubborn, awkward, infuriating, gorgeous, beautiful, perfect in every way.

To get the taste of Tanya out of my mouth I decide to go to one of Emmett's favourite clubs, without Emmett of course as he is still in the custody of Chief Swan.

And rightly so.

He may be my brother, and I may supposedly hate Bella, but in no way can I condone what he did, even if he did it for me to a girl I _actually_ detested. Even if he had done it to Bella, even if he had done it to Tanya, I wouldn't want to ever admit he is my brother.

I cannot condone hitting a woman, or a child, no matter what gender.

As I step into the Kareoke Bar, I spot a familiar honey-blond standing at the bar waiting for service. I walk and sit next to him.

Jasper smiles, "Bella's still not pressing charges."

I grimace, "I know, She's so frustrating."

"She's also singing," Jasper laughs, and turns to look at the stage.

My mouth drops open as I spot Bella standing on stage in a purple mini dress and knee high black leather boots. Her make up frames her eyes perfectly as they dart around nervously, assessing the crowd.

Finally her eyes land on me, and her mouth forms a small 'o'. In her shock at seeing me next to Jasper, Bella almost misses the intro of the song.

It doesn't take me long to realise what Bella is singing, I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace.

My mouth drops open as I realise how much the song applies to me. I used to hate everything about Bella...

So why do I love her?

Maybe because she simply isn't..._ Tanya_.

Unlike Tanya, Bella is kind and doesn't require heavy amounts of make up just to feel good about herself, in fact Bella barely ever wears make up to the office, as she looks perfectly beautiful without it. This is probably the only time I have ever seen her in make up this heavy.

Unlike Tanya, Bella doesn't try to seduce me every time I even look at her.

The song soon ends and I clap and cheer with everyone else. Bella blushes profusely and almost falls off the stage. She gingerly makes her way towards us, nervous about the fact I'm here I suppose. I sigh to myself as she disappears into the corwd and I can't see her beautiful face anymore.

Bella takes longer than she should to get through the crowd, and all three of us start to worry. "Where is she?" Alice whines, having already gone through the crowd to look for Bella.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon, Al," Jasper murmurs to her, and I only just hear it over the loud thump of the music. A woman who must be in her mid-forties is on stage singing Last Friday Night by Kety Perry and I honestly think I'm going deaf.

The Bella's next to us, blushing harder than she did while singing, and that's saying something.

"What happened to you, Bella?!" Jasper exclaims. "We were worried about you!"

Bella looks down, blushing even harder. _Wow. _"Umm... This guy stopped me."

I almost growl, and Alice narrows her eyes at Bella. "I hope you kicked him in the balls."

Bella giggles. "Why would I do that when he offered me a record deal?"

We all gape and Alice finally squeals. "A record deal! Oh my God Bella! What did you say?!"

Bella grins at Alice's enthusiasm. "I told him I'd think about it."

"What do you think you will say?" Jasper inquires, eyeing my reaction as he spots my worried face.

"I think I'm going to say yes."


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes Or No?**

Bella's POV

I twirl the business card around in my hands, leaning back against my seat. Crap, what am I going to do?

Alice and Jazz think I should say yes, but I think Edward doesn't want me to go. This would make me give up my job for good, and I'm not sure about it. I get serious stage fright and getting up in front of all those people at the _club _was terrifying.

Getting up on stage in front of thousands of people in some kind ofstadium helf way around the world will be so much worse.

Batman can be so confusing sometimes. He's acting like a love-struck teenager aroundme now, probably trying to seduce me so he has yet _another_ reason to make fun of me of I make a move.

But if I take tihis job then I will never have to see hime again...

Why does that make me sad?

I should be happy that I won't have to ever be called Robin again! I should be happy that I won't ever be made fun of by him again! I should be happy that he will be out of my life for good!

But with that last thought all I can feel is pain. A small, hollow pain in my chest that's trying to tell me something I haven't even realised yet. Something I _don't_ want to realise yet.

Something that, if I know about it, will change everything.

And that's how I came to this conclusion:

_I love Batman._

Ha! Batman and Robin, how ironic.

But how do I love him? I hate everything about him!

Oh great. My song choice at the club was probably my subconcious telling me I love someone I hate.

And who do I hate?

Batman!

So who do I love?

Batman...

No, Edward.

I. Love. Edward. Cullen.

So I'm going to say yes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Leaving Me**

Edward's POV

Bella's going to say yes.

She's leaving.

She's me leaving me.

I don't know why I spent so long hating her, why I spent so long making fun of her, why I just took her company for granted.

I don't know why I'm letting her go.

It feels like someone is sitting on my chest; I can't help but feel like this is all my fault. Maybe if Emmett hadn't done that to her; maybe if I hadn't hated her for no good reason and given Emmett the impression it was okay to hurt her...

Maybe she wouldn't be leaving.

All I can do is stare at her as she piles everything stacked up onto her desk into one small cardboard box. She glances over at me and smiles wryly as she spots me watching her with my feet resting on my desk.

Yep, classic 'Batman'.

Something compels me to follow her as she staggers out the office for the last time, waving a goodbye to Alice and Jasper as she goes.

Hlaf way down the hall, however, she trips on thin air and her and the box come crashing down. I run and help her up before piling everything back into the box.

She kneels down next to me, and for one second our hands touch as we both try and grab the same thing. I let my hand linger on hers before pulling away.

"Bella..." I begin, handing her the box. She waits expectantly.

Tell her you'll miss her, you idiot! I scream at myself. Tell her you'll miss her!

"I'll be sad to see you go," I murmur.

Close enough.

She snorts. "Yeah right." Before walking down the hall.

"Robin!" I call after her. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" She asks, eyebrows raised.

"Sorry for... Nothing."

She scowls and walks away, out of my life.

Honestly, that wasn't how I intended it to come out. But what I said was the truth and I can't bring myself to lie to her anymore. But I also can't bring myself to regret a second I ever spent with her, even if they were misspent seconds.

But now that she's gone my life is definitely going to be... Well, lifeless.

How ironic.

Now I'm just going to have to deal with the fact that she literally just walked out of my life.

And its my fault.

Or at least Emmett's...

Emmett.


	11. Chapter 11

**Missing Him**

A/N I don't own any songs in this story, they are from the Victorious soundtrack.

Bella's POV

"You're on in five Bella," Tom, my manager tells me; it's my first gig. I nod, and go back to reading.

But I don't pay attention to the words. No, I'm too distracted for that. Somehow, after I finally got shot of him, I can't get Batman out of my mind. It's not fair though! I just wanted to get on with my life, leave him behind.

Why won't that bastard just get out of my head?!

Maybe it's me. Maybe I really am so messed up that I actually miss his taunting and his name calling.

Or maybe I just miss him!

Whenever I think about his broken face (or his equivalent of broken) my stoumach begins to toghten and I feel like I can't breath.

What is wrong with me?!

I close my eyes tight and try to concentrate on the songs I'm going to sing tonight. As well as Batman, the thought of singing in front of all these people is making me feel sick. I don't think I can do this.

"Bella, you have to come one stage now," Tom tells me, and I slowly stand up and walk to the lift that will take me up to the stage.

The music starts just before I get to the top, and when I do there is a Hell of a lot of screaming from people who may have only heard me sing once or twice on the radio, or maybe even bought my CD.

_Got a one way ticket down a two way street_

_Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet_

_I'm just trying_

_To make it in America_

_Only thing to my name is an old T-Shirt_

_Faded 1985 rom a stones concert_

_And I'm dying_

_To make in America_

_And I'm singing the words to my favourite song_

_With the rag top down and my glasses on_

_And I'm driving_

_Straight through America_

_I wanna taste the sun_

_Cause baby I'm born to run_

_I gotta feeling that I'm not the only one_

_And I _

_I wanna show some skin_

_Yeah baby I need the ocean_

_And you can't stop me_

_Now I've got my heart in motion_

_I wanna make it in America_

_Make it in America_

_I can see my star_

_Sunset and vine_

_Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign_

_Yeah I gotta_

_Gotta make it in America_

_See me wearing a smile_

_Even if I'm broke_

_I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote_

_And I call it_

_Make it in America_

_I wanna taste the sun_

_Cause baby I'm born to run_

_I gotta feeling that I'm not the only one_

_And I_

_I wanna show some skin_

_Yeah baby I need the ocean_

_And you can't stop me_

_Now I've got my heart in motion_

_I wanna make it in America_

_Make it in America_

_I can feel the sweat dripping down my face_

_I can hear my heart as it starts to race _

_And sometimes this world's such a lonely place_

_If I just push on I know that_

_I wanna taste the sun_

_Cause baby I'm born to run_

_I gotta feeling that I'm not the only one _

_And I _

_I wanna show some skin_

_Yeah baby I need the ocean_

_And you can't stop me_

_Now I've got my heart in motion _

_I wanna make it in America_

_Make it in America_

_Make it in America_

The screams start again as I hold my microphone in the air. My eyes sweep the crowd and my jaw hurts from the amount I'm smiling. But as I look over the crowd for a moment I'm certain I see a head of untidy bronze hair. But my eyes move over it before my mind even registers the significance, so when I try to find it again I can't, and it's too late as another song starts.

I really am going insane.


End file.
